Her Reply
by Dangerous Emotions
Summary: Because I've wondered this myself about Sasori.


**I'm bored, so this popped up.**

**And I fixed my determination mistake.***

* * *

**::Her Reply::**

Well to start off, she was simply screwed. Her loner mission went off in a disaster the minute she had identified the two to be of the Akatsuki. Initially, she had tried to sneak away since the realization, tiptoeing quickly in the open, disguising herself underneath a barrel and moving across streets, and even going as far as to hide behind a woman larger than her size just to get out of the same town as them, after she dealt with the glare her cover had gave her.

And then she had been off, bulleting back to Konoha to confirm her sightings. Her feet never moved so fast in her life, she noted, and the fact that her heart was racing with unwanted thriller excitement and fear made the adrenaline burn her ligaments and kneecaps. Dear Kami, she was running from them. Tenten was a pride and confident individual and she wasn't so stupid. On any other mission, she was just the same in thinking that they hadn't seen her and then again that they had. This was a little different, she was _hoping_ they hadn't seen her, but she knew that they did.

Now she just wanted them to be completely ignorant of her and favor a more sincere aggression of cruelty than be wild and drag her around like a doll.

Eh…she was close enough…

"We don't need our cover being blown just yet," the shorter one had rasped. For some reason, he had took the initiative of battling her while his blonde friend sat in the tree expectant of the results. Tenten found that rather boring; if you knew the results in the long run then why the Hell would you stay and watch? It was like a rerun, _nobody_ likes reruns.

Anyhow, despite her lack of remaining calm, she had yet to dispose of the ugly scorpion shell the real member resided in. She was a weapon's mistress, she knew when a person was real and wasn't, especially if they were a wooden puppet pumped with artillery.

She also knew the redhead wasn't a real person either, it was just a given. No one his size could bend and sit inside Hiruko, what he called it, with a black veil over his head and still breathe. Of course she didn't do all of this as quick as she was built to do. Like it was in the beginning, she was simply screwed. Her sleeves had been cut completely off from dodging senbon and the wraps on her thighs were coming undone from all the scrolls and weapons she had been pulling out to save her neck.

By now she was down to the main weaponry all packed tight and polished to a shiny point inside the larger scroll, but by God, the third Kazekage completely ended her assault with his Iron Sand. Tenten was absolutely useless against magnetism and she was still trying to contemplate how to get close enough to Sasori without dying.

"It seems you're out of options," he smirked while she panted some distance away, horrified. "A shame I never got to use myself on you, that might have been more interesting." Her quizzical look made him glow a little, but Deidara tried to discourage him.

"Come on, no-danna! I'm sure she doesn't want to see that, hm! I admire your skill at art, but honestly I don't think she'll find your body all that interesting."

"Coming from a man who has a mouth on his chest?" Sasori backfired with a lidded gaze. Deidara simply flipped him off, but Sasori paid no mind to it as he unbuttoned his cloak. Tenten's eyes widened and stayed, it was mortifying what Sasori had done to his body. Buddha, the only thing that looked like it was still living was the Scorpion case that had what looked like veins growing underneath his wooden frame. And the poison that just oozed and dripped all over the blades on his back and the coil within what used to be his gut made her stomach turn and bones shiver.

Screwed. Screwed. Screwed.

"Unlike the moron in the tree, I believe that art is something that should last," he began and Deidara chuckled, rolling his visible eye with obvious disagreement. Again, Sasori ignored him and kept his unblinking, wide gaze hooked on her dilated browns, alluring her to his face and fueling her fear.

"I have exactly two-hundred and ninety-eight puppets in my collection and I've done the same to them as I've had with the Kazekage." He flicked his fingers and the said puppet appeared right behind her, trapping her from escape. "I clean out the organs," he took a step forward, "before I drain all the blood. And then, when I'm sure that the body won't decompose," another step, "I construct their bodies to my fitting and fill them with supplies."

The look in his eyes was undeniably psychotic and creepy. And it was a doll, she got beat by a Japanese G.I. Joe.

"_This_, is my art," he finished, letting it sink into her pale face at what he was going to do with her next. However, Sasori didn't _quite_ get the reaction he wanted. Tenten's fear slowly drained from what it was to a more questionable look, one that'd she give if she were ever caught off guard.

Deidara started snickering with pride, looking over at the somewhat annoyed face of his partner. "See? I told you my theory was right, hm."

"No, it's not," Tenten started, at first inaudible, but they paid attention to her anyway. She didn't finish her sentence, but they understood what she meant. Sasori actually tilted his head to the side, waiting for her opinion; what was confusing about his mastery? And again, she didn't seem so panicky anymore especially with his favorite right behind her, had he thrown her off _that_ badly? Damn it, it was pissing him off already.

"You do this with people," Tenten started again. Sasori frowned, he had _just_ mentioned that he scraped all their organs out.

"…I'm just trying to figure out if you do this because you think people are beautiful or if you just hate humanity." Sasori closed his eyes and hung his head, putting a fist to the right socket as Deidara started bursting with laughter.

* * *

**A/N:: Oh my gawd, it's an Alternate Universe story. Sue my pants.**


End file.
